This disclosure relates to an arthroscopy cannula for providing a passageway for passing surgical instruments into an arthroscopic work space. The arthroscopy cannula includes a cannula body and an inflatable component attached to the cannula body and configured to move between a compressed position and an expanded position.
Minimally invasive surgeries, such as endoscopic or arthroscopic surgeries, are performed through portals by passing a variety of surgical instruments into an internal arthroscopic work space. Arthroscopy cannulas are often inserted into such portals to provide an access point for inserting the surgical instruments into the arthroscopic work space.